


Miu Iruma x Reader- Oneshots And Scenarios!

by IllPutYourSickOuttaFashion



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: BDSM, Bisexual Iruma Miu, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Foot Massage, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Insecure Iruma Miu, Iruma Miu Being Iruma Miu, Iruma Miu's Dirty Mouth, NSFW, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn Without Plot, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:21:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27941426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllPutYourSickOuttaFashion/pseuds/IllPutYourSickOuttaFashion
Summary: As The Title Says! Requests Are Currently Open Unless It Says Otherwise!
Relationships: Iruma Miu/Reader, Miu Iruma/reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 47





	1. Request~? :^

Request For The One And Only Gorgeous Girl Genius, Miu Iruma!! Requests Are Open For Now! If I Don’t Do It That Might Mean I Am Busy, I Have A Lot Going On So Be Patient, Also My “P” Key Is A Bit Wonky-Woo, So It’ll Take A Bit Longer Than Normal! (Gender-Neutral Unless Specified Otherwise) (NSFW Allowed)


	2. Cuddles With Iruma!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miu Iruma Want's To Cuddle Y/N And They Can't Refuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks For Requesting! You Know Who You Are! :D

It's past midnight, and you two are watching "Black Butler" season three on Netflix, calling it now, Miu is a Grell kinnie. Once the episode ended, she leaned over to you, eyes half closed, noticeably tired, whispering into your ears in a low, soft, higher pitched voice than normal "Y/N, cuddles?" she says slowly, voice a little hoarse. How could you refuse? She was being exteedingly cute right now, your usually loud and foul-mouthed girlfriend, tired and in need of cuddles, perfection. You had to, it was too hard to resist. You lean your head on her shoulder and she wraps an arm around you. After a few minutes of you two barely doing anything, sitting next to each other on a nice leather sofa, you two lay down, her behind you as she wraps an arm around your waist, her other hand twirling around your H/L H/C hair softly. Miu places a small, short kiss on the back of your neck, you could feel her smiling, nuzzling into your neck softly, you could feel her soft warm breaths on your neck, she whispered "I love you Y/N." she sounded happy, like a child on Christmas Eve. You let out a, small, tired chuckle before muttering out an "I love you too Miu." before closing your eyes, very comfortable with your girlfriend cuddling you like a toddler with their favorite stuffed animal. Needless to say you were very grateful to have Miu around, she may be vulgar most of the time, but she loves you Y/N, never forget that, you are loved. <3

Sorry If This Is A Little Short! I Hope You Enjoy Though! Bye-Bye!~


	3. Iruma Wants A Foot Rub-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How about a oneshot, where Miu demands a foot rub (maybe because she likes being barefoot in general), but ends up being totally overwhelmed by how good the reader is at it?  
> I think it could be totally hilarious to see her embarrassed and struggling to hold back her reactions, when she thought she was the one in charge first. xD  
> Hope the idea is not too silly!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saying This Now, This Goes Into Detaiiiillllll..........
> 
> THESAURUS GO BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Miu would walk around collecting useless stuff around the house that she could use in an invention, things like spoons, and nails, things in that category, who could blame her? She made some undeniably useful inventions using day to day items, the only thing is, Miu preferred to go barefoot when at home all of the time, which caused her heels to sting like salt on an open wound, it hurt and sitting wouldn't help, it stung, she eventually had enough and went to Y/N. She wanted Y/N to give her a foot rub. Even though she thought they wouldn't be good at it, she asked them anyways "Y/N?" Miu muttered, catching their attention quickly, they responded with a simple "Yes?". She was getting shy but she finally mustered up the courage to ask Y/N "G-Give me a foot rub please." "Are you sure?" Y/N asked, a surprised expression spread across their face "Duh-doy! Did you think I was joking, now c'mere you!" Miu laughed, her face getting redder. Y/N walked over slightly blushing at Miu's request, they couldn't refuse though, they know how it feels to have been walking for that long. 

Y/N took hold of her right foot and placed their finger on the tip of one of her toes and moved their hand slowly down to her ankle. Saying Miu was surprised, would be an understatement, _'How are they so good?!'_ she thought to herself, visibly flabbergasted. Then Y/N rubbed the arches of her foot, earning a surprised noise from Miu, she wondered how they were so excellent at this. As they were rubbing heels of her foot, using the perfect amount of pressure, she asked them just how they were so wonderful at doing this, Y/N just replied with an "I don't really know how to be honest." Miu was red, redder than a tomato. _'How? I thought I was in control here I-'_ her thoughts were cut off by the feeling of relief as she realized her foot wasn't sore god was she thankful to have Y/N around, they were a treasure, she loved them so much, she never wanted to leave their side, they were just _too_ good to her, they started on the other one, earning a surprised gasp every touch, and the sight of a very embarrassed, surprised Miu. It was a sight to behold... 

Once they were done, Y/N looked up to see a satisfied yet surprised Miu, they'd take a picture of her expression and frame it if they could. Miu just pulled them in for a long hug, stuttering as she says "t-T-Thank you.. Geez y-you're good." Needless to say, it was an extraordinary experience for Miu, she'd definitely be asking for a foot rub again soon.

I Find Miu To Be The Type To Listen To Bo Burnham.. :'^) God I Hope You Liked This :P


	10. DANG-

Wow! 60 Reads Already! I'm Gonna Be Posting A Small Little Chapter That I've Had On My Mind For A While Once We Hit 100 Reads. :> Thanks To Those Who Left Kudos! Much Love -Xaomoon.


	11. Update, Not Related To The Book In Any Way.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

This Is... Something I Need To Say Though, I Need To Come Clean, I Need To Get This Out There, This Is Something I Haven't Told My Friends, My Best Friend, Or Even A Friend Who's Already Told Me That They Are Too, I Am, A Lesbian, God It Feels So Nice To Let This Out There, I Really Had To, The Only Problem Is, To Please My Christian Mother, I Am Dating A Guy. I Hope You Understand. :'(


End file.
